1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and apparatus related to noise reduction. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to mufflers for reducing noise output by blowers used to inflate inflatable structures (e.g., movie screens).
2. The Relevant Technology
Inflatable movie screen technology is revitalizing the movie industry and allowing large numbers of people to view movies in almost any forum and venue. Almost any location—whether indoor or outdoor—now has cinema potential and can now be used for movie viewing. Moreover, the ability to create inflatable screens in any size can allow inflatable movie screen technology to be placed in a park, a stadium, or even on a rooftop for viewing by thousands of people, while the same technology may also be used in a backyard for viewing by only a handful of people.
In general, inflatable movie screens include an inflatable support structure, a projection screen, and an air blower. The air blower is generally configured to push air into the inflatable support structure, and cause it to inflate. Such blowers may be integral within the inflatable support structure or may be removably attached thereto.
In many cases, inflatable movie screens are adapted to use continuous air flow, such that to maintain the screen inflated during use, the air blower must constantly, or almost constantly, be activated and pushing air into the inflatable structure. Such air blowers generally cause a level of noise that has the potential to disrupt the viewing of a movie or other presentation, particularly if a viewer is positioned near the screen and/or air blower.
A similar feature is observed with other inflatable structures, whether such are used indoors or outdoors. For example, inflatable structures are often made of PVC or nylon, and can be constructed to operate as bounce houses, playground equipment, and the like. Such may also use blowers to inflate the structure, which blower can cause a level of noise that is undesired.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for new and improved apparatus and systems that allow users to reduce the noise heard from an air blower used to inflate an inflatable structure such as, but not limited to, a movie screen for viewing a movie. Such noise reduction can benefit a viewer in an outdoor or indoor environment, and can reduce noise whether the inflatable structure is a closed or open air system, and whether the air blower is configured for continuous or intermittent use, or even for use only in initially inflating an enclosed air inflatable structure.